Chantagem e Confissão
by Eowyn Evans Potter
Summary: [UA]  Após matar acidentalmente um homem que tentava estuprála, Gina Weasley, a filha de um conhecido lojista londrino, e Draco Malfoy, o policial encarregado das investigações, passam a ser chantageados por uma pessoa que testemunhou o crime. [DG]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, outros personagens, lugares e nomes são pertencentes a J. K. Rowling e aos demais detentores da marca. Esta obra é meramente fictícia, portanto sem fins lucrativos.

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo / Romance / Drama

**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy / Gina Weasley

**Sinopse**: Por volta de 1920, em Londres, a filha de um lojista namora um detetive da Scotland Yard, que mostra estar mais interessado no seu trabalho do que em estar com ela. Assim, ela decide secretamente se encontrar com outro homem, mas quando este tenta estuprá-la ela o mata com uma faca. Quando o corpo é descoberto quem assume o caso é exatamente o namorado da jovem envolvida, que rapidamente deduz que ela é a assassina em virtude de uma luva deixada no local do crime. Ele, no entanto, encobre o caso, mas um outro homem pretende chantageá-la e para isto ele tem a outra luva, que pode ligá-la ao crime.

**Nota da Autora¹:** Esta fanfic têm influências do grande mestre Alfred Hitchcock, cuja a sinopse de um filme seu (de mesmo título) foi quase que adaptada para esta fic. O que difere, no entanto, são os rumos e principalmente o final. A narrativa é feita por epístolas, recortes de jornais, emaranhados ali e acolá de bilhetes, ou seja, uma reunião organizada e cronologica dos fatos. Algo que Bran Stocker, autor de Drácula, me inspirou. A quem gosta de todos estes ingredientes, só espero que, simplesmente, gostem! Boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

on me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous, 

_qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout _

falaram-me que o destino se diverte conosco,

que não nos dá nada e que promete tudo a nós

_(Quelqu'un m'a dit - Carla Bruni)_

_

* * *

_

**Chantagem e Confissão**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**CARTAS E DIÁRIOS**

**

* * *

**

_CARTA DE GINA WEASLEY À HERMIONE GRANGER_

Chatman Street

18 de Janeiro, quarta-feira

Minha querida Hermione,

Em primeiro lugar, queria pedir desculpas pelo tempo sem respostas. Recebi sua última carta, que tenho em meu colo nesse momento, e posso adiantar que adorei saber como anda a sua vida com meu irmão. Rony é deveras tapado, admito, mas é um amor de pessoa. Não se irrite com as besteiras que ele fala, é tudo da boca para fora. Rony não mede as palavras quando se vê dentro de discussões.

Fiquei feliz em saber também que Harry finalmente se encantou por outra mulher. Tinha lá minhas dúvidas que ele nunca fosse se esquecer de Cho Chang. Até o entendo, afinal passei fase semelhante quando me apaixonei por ele. Hoje, só espero que Harry e Luna sejam muito felizes!

Quanto a mim? No que se diz a respeito ao amor, garanto a você que vivo um inferno astral sem precedentes. Acho já lhe disse que o meu relacionamento com Draco não está às mil maravilhas, sim? Bem, vai de mal a pior e temo que se acabe. Não agüento ver Draco se portar como se eu não existisse. De cem palavra que ele me fala, noventa é sobre aquela bendita profissão. É sempre a mesma história, tudo se resume nos mais intricados mistérios que o cerca. Por isso eu lhe digo: nunca se separe de Rony para ter uma aventura com um detetive da Scotland Yard, por mais interessante que possa ser.

Sei que lutei pelo amor de Draco, e só Deus sabe como! Sei de nossa história difícil de tempos atrás. Sei que você deve estar do outro lado pensando que estou, enfim, pagando por todos os meus pecados. Mas por tudo isso, digo: eu ainda o amo. Acima de tudo eu o amo! Do que adianta eu apenas amá-lo perdidamente se não sou correspondida?

Creio que o melhor a se fazer agora é cortar esse problema pela raiz. Por mais sofrimentos que ainda terei, o pior deles será o melhor para mim: romper com Draco, esquecê-lo para sempre do meu coração. Notou neste trecho o meu real estado, Hermione? Meus sentimentos estão os mais paradoxais que você possa imaginar e também os mais piegas do mundo. Se Fred e Jorge lessem esta carta, nesse momento, teriam uma enorme crise de risos, assim como você deve estar tendo ao lê-la.

Minha amiga, devo parar por aqui, pois as lágrimas nesse instante já brotam de meus olhos. Não quero que me xingue na próxima carta que me enviar que estou sendo relapsa ao ponto de lhe mandar cartas respingadas de lágrimas. Reze por mim, reze pela minha felicidade.

Afetuosamente,

GINA W.

* * *

_CARTA DE HERMIONE GRANGER À GINA WEASLEY_

Edmont Avenue

25 de Janeiro

Gina querida,

Pensei que não ia mais escrever à essa velha amiga. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela sua amável carta. Foi tão agradável recebe-la! Digo isso porque os dias estão se tornando tão longos aqui em casa que qualquer novidade é sempre bem vinda.

Rony está tão amável ultimamente! Acredita que ele me mandou flores ontem? Até onde o pequenino cérebro dele vai, é um milagre ele ter pensando em algo desse tipo. Rony é muito turrão, não sabe ser gentil nas horas apropriadas e, como você disse, solta algumas coisas totalmente descabidas para o momento. Enfim, acho que talvez seja por isso que me apaixonei por ele. Adoro quando as orelhas dele se tingem de vermelho quando eu me aproximo delas... Oh, nunca pensei que ficaria tão boba depois de me casar. Acho que é um mau comum do casamento.

Bem, desculpe-me, acredito que não seja isso que você esteja interessada saber. Sei que estou sendo repetitiva, porém, às vezes, descontrolo-me com tanta empolgação.

Fiquei pesarosa em constatar sua tristeza, minha amiga. Entretanto, mesmo num momento tão duro, eu não consigo esconder o que eu sinto: Draco Malfoy não presta! Ele não é para você, sempre disse isso. Porém o amor parece que tampa todos os nossos sentidos, não é mesmo querida? Sei bem o que é isso, sinto o mesmo por Rony. No entanto, não consigo enxergar de onde você retira esse amor esquisito pelo Malfoy! Todos nós sabemos o quão arrogante e desprezível ele é.

Portanto eu aprovo sua atitude de esquecê-lo para sempre. Ele não merece uma ruiva linda e dedicada como você. Se ele está sendo esquivo com você, o único ponto que consigo ver nisso é que ele está lhe traindo. Sim, quando o homem não presta atenção na gente é porque aí tem algo de errado. Na maioria das vezes trata-se de mulheres. Malfoy não é desses que amam o emprego acima de todas as coisas. Ele é mesquinho, não importa com os outros. Falar dos problemas que enfrenta na Scotland Yard pode ser uma tentativa de despistar a outra mulher em sua mente.

O que eu posso lhe dizer é isso. Parta para uma nova aventura, esqueça todos os contratempos que o amor fez questão de atormentar. Draco Malfoy não a merece. Sinta-se importante, nunca se curve a ele. Poupará você e sua família, tenho certeza.

Oh, estava me esquecendo! Ficou sabendo que Neville é o novo papai de Londres? Luna me contou outro dia, quando veio aqui em casa, adorei esta notícia! Luna me falou também que Blaise Zabine é o novo solteirão da praça, embora nunca se saiba por onde que ele anda... Que coisa estranha! Relendo esta parte, acho não deveria ter falado nisso, estou me portando como uma certa Lilá Brown se portou com uma pessoa, enfiando as garras no primeiro que apareceu a sua frente. Esqueça o que eu disse a respeito de Zabine, seja feliz!

De sua sempre amiga,

HERMIONE GRANGER

P.S: Realmente não sei de onde eu tirei Blaise Zabine da minha cabeça.

* * *

_DIÁRIO DE DRACO MALFOY (gravado em fonógrafo)_

_26 de Janeiro_ – Por Deus, o trabalho na Scotland Yard está me deixando terrivelmente patético. Olhei-me no espelho nessa manhã e o que eu vi foi um zumbi, a maçã do rosto mais preponderante do que nunca, e os cabelos que tanto aprecio escorridos ridiculamente.

Papai adoraria me ver desse jeito, _acabado e prestes a se juntar aos paralelepípedos da sarjeta_, diria ele. Outra pessoa que me adoraria ver é Gina, no sentido real da palavra, é claro. Faz alguns dias que não a vejo, porém o trabalho me deixa tão ocupado que não encontro tempo para ela.

Acho que já disse o quanto detesto o Comissário-Chefe, sim? Não me lembro direito, mas não faz mal... fFaço repetir o quanto odeio aquele velho idiota. Ele é o culpado por não encontrar tempo com minha ruiva. Além disso, não consigo parar de pensar nos problemas que ele me traz.

Hoje foi um dia daqueles, onde a vontade de deixar tudo me abate com força. O Comissário me pediu para interrogar o suspeito do roubo do Diamante Diabólico (como eu odeio esse nome). A principio, achei melhor ir interrogá-lo do que ir procurar as provas do tal crime. A sensação de encurralar uma presa sempre foi mais bem vinda do que qualquer outra que me vem à cabeça. Sinto-me poderoso, mesmo que ela – a presa – não se sinta acuada. No entanto, o interrogatório não foi nada bom.

A ficha do homem é a seguinte: Rick Mortimer, 42 anos. Tem um temperamento explosivo, aliada a grande força física. É um homem alto, troncudo, barba a fazer, olhar frio e calculista, cabelos negros ralos. Poderia ser considerado um homem comum, se não fosse o diagnostico dos psiquiatras. Tem períodos de depressão, terminado com alguma idéia fixa. É um homem perigoso e bastante esperto.

Depois de horas interrogando, com direito a uma cuspida nojenta na minha cara – a qual não hesitei em revidar –, Mortimer não disse nada a respeito do roubo. Suspeitamos que ele seja o ladrão devido às circunstâncias que o levou a chegar até a Yard. Após um arranca-rabo com a mulher, esta veio prestar queixa de agressão contra o marido. O cômico cabo Preston foi designado a tomar nota do episódio. Parecia mais um caso corriqueiro se não fosse uma pequena reviravolta nos acontecimentos. Descobriu-se mais tarde uma jóia escondida entre os pertences de Mortimer, em sua casa. O Diamante Diabólico, intitulado pelo marajá de algum país do Oriente, foi roubado do Museu Central onde era exposto, um dia antes da briga de Mortimer com a mulher. Segundo a esposa, ele saíra naquela noite e voltara só de madrugada, com um estranho embrulho debaixo do braço. Rick se recusa a falar sobre qualquer coisa, exceto que a mulher mereceu mesmo levar uns tabefes.

Encontro-me sentado nesse momento, à beira do meu fonógrafo, tentando de alguma forma achar uma estratégia para que Mortimer abra o bico. Não suporto o Comissário encher meus ouvidos com esta história, quero desvendá-la definitivamente antes de enlouquecer. Ou antes de dar um tiro nas fuças daquele Comissário fastiento.

* * *

_DIÁRIO DE GINA WEASLEY_

_27 de Janeiro_ – O tempo está sendo tão agonizante para mim que decidi reviver este diário, a fim de que o tempo passe mais rápido, além de poder me desabafar de tudo o que eu sinto nesse momento.

Eu ainda não sei o porquê de me lembrar do Draco até agora. Será que é por causa dele ter falhado com o encontro? Pelo simples fato de ele ter me deixado plantada na sorveteria? Quando é que surgiu na minha cabeça que um encontro na sorveteria daria certo para nós nos aproximarmos como antes?

Prometi que seria a última vez que me encontraria com Draco, mas promessas são tão fáceis de serem quebradas que esta é minha centésima, e poucas foram concretizadas. Com pesar que ainda me comprometo a fazer mais uma: esquecer Draco de uma vez por todas.

_28 de Janeiro_ – Logo pela manhã senti que o destino estava ao meu lado na difícil tarefa de esquecer Draco Malfoy da minah cabeça. Estava na loja de papai, um antiquário bastante reconhecido pelas redondezas, quando um homem entrou pela portinhola com ar decidido. No momento não deu para reconhecê-lo, já que ele havia se dirigido para um corredor repleto de grandes artigos, embora tenha conseguido notar, de relance, tratar-se de um negro atraente e de braços fortes.

Saí de trás do balcão e fui atendê-lo. Não havia ninguém mais na loja, a não ser eu e o misterioso cliente. Aproximei-me dele com cautela, a curiosidade me atiçando estranhamente. Quando o vi, levei minhas mãos à boca imediatamente. Lá estava Blaise Zabine, encarando-me de modo surpreso. A sua presença ali me deixou tão abalada que ele logo percebeu minha cor natural fugindo rapidamente da face.

- Senhorita, está tudo bem? – ele me tinha em seus braços. – Há algo que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?

O ar de meus pulmões pareceu sumir antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Era difícil explicar porque senti tão abobalhada diante daquele cavalheiro. De certa forma, em resposta, a visão da carta de Hermione apareceu num flash rápido em minha cabeça: _"Fiquei sabendo que Blaise Zabine é o novo solteirão da praça...". _Oh, que coisa mais sem sentido. O que aquela frase teria a ver com minha situação? Respondi de pronto naquele momento que era o destino, enfim, mudando certas coisas de lugar.

Com esforço me livrei dos braços do homem, de modo que respondi, as bochechas queimando ardorosamente, para ele:

- Desculpe-me, senhor. Acho que foi uma ligeira síncope. Peço perdão.

- Não seja formal, querida – ele arreganhou os dentes brancos. – Afinal de contas, nós já nos conhecemos da escola...

- Claro, sr. Zabine.

Mais uma vez os bonitos dentes apareceram da boca entreaberta.

- Ainda fala com formalidades.

- Oh, desculpe-me, mas é que nós nos conhecemos apenas de vista... Não vejo porque tanta intimidade.

- Eu conheço seu noivo, estudei junto com ele – disse Blaise de uma maneira não tão galante. Pareceu-me que sua velha forma fria havia entrado em seu corpo novamente. Lembro-me bem dele em Hogwarts, a escola onde estudávamos. Um pouco recluso dos demais da turma e visivelmente frio.

Blaise então se curvou diante de mim, com o intuito de pegar o chapéu que havia caído na hora do pequeno alvoroço entre nós dois. Ele havia se levantado quando decidi me portar como uma vendedora aplicada, e não uma bobinha deslumbrada com o desenrolar dos fatos.

- O que o senhor deseja, afinal?

Ele fez uma cara estranha quando disse senhor, mas não ousou replicar sobre as formalidades e respondeu como era de conforme:

- Eu estava de olho nos abajures quando a _senhorita_ me interrompeu.

Não liguei para ironia incrustada em sua voz, portanto me dirigi ao local onde vários abajures eram expostos.

- De fato são muito bonitos, sim? Eu os adoro, é uma pena que papai não me deixa leva-los para casa – ri instintivamente, e talvez ridiculamente para Blaise, já que ele me fitava de um jeito repreendedor. Foi aquele olhar estranho que me fez fazer a seguinte pergunta: - Há algo de errado?

Ele demorou a responder.

- Não há nada de errado.

- Hum, pensei que havia dito algo que não fosse de seu agrado – dei uma olhada de esguelha em cima da figura altiva a minha frente e prossegui: - Qual desses abajures você pretende levar?

- A senhorita pode fazer o favor de esquecer esses abajures... – senti meus olhos arregalarem nesse momento. - Pretendo levar outra mercadoria - fez uma pausa demorada. - Você!

Minha primeira reação foi rir. Demorei um bom tempo para assimilar aquela fala dentro de minha cabeça. No entanto, quando ele disse, algo a ativou de tal forma que fiquei um pouco tonta. Acho que o tom empregado por Blaise foi tão parecido com o de Draco que foi por isso que me causou a tal tontura. O leve deboche, a presunção arraigada... Oh, tive a sensação de me deparar-se com um Draco Malfoy feito de ébano.

Quando conseguir me restabelecer, disse:

- Eu não estou à venda, sr. Zabine.

Percebi que o meu tom foi um pouco mais rígido do que eu queria imprimir.

- Se não está à venda, talvez possa estar liberada para dar um passeio.

- Sr. Zabine, devo lhe dizer que não sou uma mercadoria como o senhor acredita que eu seja. E outra coisa: eu tenho compromisso firmado com o sr. Malfoy - estreitei meus olhos, enquanto deixava claro o anel de noivado em minha mão.

- É mesmo? Não acho que tenha algum compromisso com ele. Noto que o seu relacionamento com Malfoy esfriou bastante, não vejo vocês por aí como antes. Ou seja, este anel que a senhorita faz questão de me mostrar não tem validade nenhuma.

Minha vontade naquele instante foi desferir um estrondoso tapa na cara de Blaise. No último segundo, porém, consegui me conter. Afinal de contas, ele estava querendo me descontrolar infantilmente por meia dúzia de palavras. Era uma pena que ele não soubesse que eu já estava bem calejada quanto a essa prática. Agradeço a Draco por ser tão ácido, e assim poder me proteger desse tipo de frustração.

- Não sabia desse seu lado mexeriqueiro, sr. Zabine. Talvez fosse melhor partir para uma atividade bem mais lucrativa do que essa, já que errou fei nessa.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao constatar a fúria que Zabine estampava em sua face.

- Não vai sair comigo?

- Por que deveria? – desafiei.

- Porque você precisa de mim.

- De onde você tirou isso?

Uma leve hesitação por parte de Zabine. A resposta veio em seguida, simples, fatal:

- Vejo em seus olhos.

Arrependo-me agora de não ter desferido um tapa no rosto daquele homem. Ele merecia por ser tão perigosamente atrevido. Mas o pior erro ainda não havia sido aquele. Pode parecer contraditório e imbecil, mas eu havia concordado em sair com ele.

* * *

_BLOCO DE ANOTAÇÕES DE DRACO MALFOY_

_28 de Janeiro_ - Mortimer se encontra irredutível, contudo deixou escapar um nome que até então era encoberto: Yoflam.

* * *

_DIÁRIO DE GINA WEASLEY_

_29 de Janeiro, 9 a.m._ – Draco Malfoy veio me visitar esta manhã, mas papai agiu corretamente como o combinado: disse que não estava e só chegaria depois do pôr-do-sol.

Pela janela de casa, um andar acima do estabelecimento de papai, eu o vi saindo da loja. Ele ficou parado por alguns minutos, parecia que fitava o chão desconsoladamente. De repente girou a cabeça para minha direção, quase me surpreendendo pela janela. Acho que consegui me esconder antes que ele me visse. Não sei quanto tempo durou, eu ali grudada à parede, o respirar ofegante, enquanto despistava o loiro. Não sei por que uma vontade imensa de voltar a debruçar a janela me atormentou. Num desespero total voltei a posição, colocando os olhos para a rua. Entretanto não havia mais nenhum sinal de Draco.

Saí da janela com uma cara tristonha, conforme vi no espelho da sala. Meu rosto estava bastante abatido e toda vida que meu cabelo encerrava parecia esmorecido com o fato. O penteado era infeliz, como o rosto emoldurado por debaixo dele. Limpei as lágrimas que persistiam em cair dos olhos, depois corri para o meu quarto, sem antes ouvir mamãe perguntar se eu estava bem. Com uma voz ainda mais morta, respondi, já às portas do quarto:

- Sim, mamãe.

Definitivamente não estava bem.

_1 p.m_. – O almoço foi servido por mamãe a uma hora em ponto e com a apetitosa aparência dos pratos me restabeleci quase por completo. Um sorriso brindava meu rosto, enquanto meus irmãos Fred e Jorge contavam as últimas novidades da lojinha de logros que os dois haviam montado no centro de Londres.

- Realmente os negócios estão prosperando, papai – disse Jorge no momento em que se servia de uma porção de purê de batatas.

O gêmeo, empanturrado de comida na boca, emendou alguma coisa, mas foi impossivel entendê-lo.

Furiosa com a falta de educação, mamãe bateu-lhe nas costas, de modo que toda comida que havia dentro da boca de Fred foi cuspida de volta para o prato.

- Isso são modos, menino? – ralhou minha mãe.

- Apesar do tamanho, Molly querida, ele é ainda uma criança – comentou papai rindo.

- Se mamãe fosse mais gentil eu terminaria o que iria falar...

- Ou seja, continuaríamos não entendendo nada – quando lhe disse isso, Fred me fitou quase assassinamente, porém no minuto seguinte todos caíram na gargalhada.

Retirei-me da mesa quinze minutos depois, ajudando mamãe com as louças. Pressenti que naquele momento ela puxaria conversa comigo a respeito de Draco, o que realmente aconteceu, quando limpando o prato, encarou-me seriamente:

- Gina, querida, o que acontece entre você e... você e o Malfoy? – Ela engasgou com o nome, porém conseguiu fazer a pergunta que a atormentava desde a hora do almoço, pelo que pude notar.

Então me coube responde-la. Mas o que dizer para a esperta sra. Weasley? Fiz esta mesma pergunta naquele instante, e a única resposta que encontrei foi a mais simples de todas.

- Não acontece nada, mamãe.

- Não minta para mim, filhinha, o seu tom de voz a contradiz. Eu a conheço desde quanto você era isso aqui – fez um gesto rápido com os dedos e prosseguiu rapidamente: - Algo se passa entre você e aquele jovem.

Não poderia mentir para ela. Afinal, se queria mesmo continuar a esquecer Draco Malfoy para sempre, o obvio seria falar a verdade.

- Eu e o Draco... Bem, eu decidi acabar tudo. Quero esquecê-lo.

- Sabe, não vou mentir dizendo que estou feliz ao receber essa noticia – ela pousou um prato na pia e me olhou. – De fato, nunca fomos com a cara do Malfoy. A família dele principalmente. Tentamos separar vocês dois, eu admito, mas não houve jeito. Não muito tempo depois veio o noivado e logo viria o casamento – suspirou cansadamente. – O que eu posso lhe dizer agora, filha, é que você siga o seu coração... Se é este o caminho que quer seguir, então siga. Não interferiremos mais em sua vida, pois o que eu quero é a sua felicidade. Que você mesma escolha sua felicidade.

Meus olhos então se encheram de lágrimas. Fitei o bonito anel de brilhantes que Draco havia me dado, preso em meu delicado dedo anular, solitário. Lá estava toda uma meia vida, cheia de altos e baixos, que culminara com a união que aquele anel representava. Tirei o anel de meu dedo e o coloquei sobre a pia. O pequeno objeto, parecendo ter vida própria, escorreu pelo buraco da pia, sumindo na escuridão.

Minha mãe me olhou, espantada, sem saber o que fazer. Eu ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e mamãe os limpou com a ponta dos dedos. Em seguida, colocou minha cabeça em seus ombros macios. Era o que realmente estava precisando: de um ombro materno, que me desse forças.

_4 p.m._ – Estou bastante incerta quanto ao encontro com Blaise Zabine nesta tarde. Minha mente fervilha sobre o caso. Marcamos para seis horas, na Praça St. Paul, que fica perto daqui. Até lá, terei tempo suficiente para me decidir.

_5:45 p. m_. – É última vez que encontro você, meu diário, antes de minha decisão. Volto logo mais a noite (ou não) com todas as novidades sobre o oportuno encontro com Blaise Zabine.

* * *

**Nota da Autora²:** O que acharam? Um pouco diferente, talvez, mas gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam. Então, go go caixinha roxinha de submit - capota e morre. 


End file.
